


Shallow

by AlotaLust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Sad Lexa, Slave!Lexa, asshole bellamy, asshole finn, clexa au, intersex lexa, scared lexa, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: “In all the good times I find myselfLonging for changeAnd in the bad times I fear myselfI'm off the deep end, watch as I dive inI'll never meet the groundCrash through the surface, where they can't hurt usWe're far from the shallow now”Or,The new world doesn’t have a lot of rules for the rich, but there’s one. That one being that you must own a slave when you’re past the age of 21.It’s Clarkes turn to receive one. She didn’t mean to fall in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Clarke hated how the world turned out after it nearly ended. 

 

The nuclear war caused chaos and the chaos wasn’t contained until years and years later. 

 

Now, the world is split into a pyramid of sorts. The rich at the top, the poor at the bottom, and the middle people being those who are important, but not rich or poor enough to place at the top or bottom. 

 

The new rules started 48 years ago. The nuclear war was 56 years ago. 

 

They contained this chaos by giving people what they wanted. The rich wanted to be important again, so the poor were captured and thrown into slavery. There are close to zero laws for the rich, but many laws for the poor. 

 

Whenever someone along the top of the pyramid reached the age of 21, they were forced to go buy a slave, and if you didn’t, you were killed. 

 

So that’s how Clarke ended up in a large and dirty old prison, talking to one of the soldiers. 

 

Soldiers are in the middle. 

 

The man was in full uniform, writing down the information that Clarke was saying. 

 

“Male or female?” The man asked, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“I don’t care.”Clarke mumbled, adjusting the collar of her white button up. 

 

“What will you be using this slave for?” The man asked, scribbling something down that Clarke didn’t care about. 

 

Clarke wanted out as quick as possible. 

 

“I don’t know, dusting?” Clarke tried to joke, but the man didn’t flinch, and she rolled her eyes again. 

 

“Just bring out what the man upstairs suggests, so I can leave.”

 

The soldier nodded quickly and bolted up a stair case, and disappeared around a corner. 

 

Minutes passed and Clarke was still waiting in the ‘lobby’ for the man to come back. 

 

Clarke became impatient, as she paid extra for the place to be empty of any other rich people to be here with her. And they were still taking up her time. 

 

The door bursted open, and a man with a gross smile, smiled at her. 

 

“Hello, Ms.Griffin. I’m Cage Wallace. I’ll be selling you your first slave, and hopefully your next.” 

 

Clarke had to hold back a sarcastic remark. 

 

“Show me the ones you’ve got.” Clarke muttered, stuffing her hands into her pocket. 

 

Cage nodded, “Follow me, ma’am.”

 

Clarke followed the man into a larger room, which had a small platform in the middle, and Clarke cringed. 

 

“I’ll be showing you 10 of my recommendations, and if none of those fit, I’ll let you walk through the halls to find one you like.” Cage explained, grabbing the radio from his waist and speaking into it. “Send out number 118.”

 

Clarke watched as a naked man walked through the doors from across the room, chains around his wrists and ankles. 

 

Clarke frowned, but no one noticed. Cage explained the man and what his skills were and so on, but Clarke wasn’t really listening. 

 

It was the same with the next 8. Clarke watched as boy or girl walked out, completely naked like the others, and cage would explain them. 

 

Clarke finally zoned back in after Cage let out a laugh. “The next one was more for my humor. Wait till you see it! Send out 314.”

 

Clarke looked up slightly, watching as the doors opened and a shivering woman walked up to the platform and stepped on to it. The woman had bruises along her entire body, her lip looked busted, and her eyes showed how scared she was. 

 

The girl had her hands clasped in front of her lower regions, and Clarke didn’t think much of it. Most of the people being shown did the same. 

 

But Cage seemed angry as he quickly grabbed a whip from a table behind him and slammed it against her back. “Show the woman what you are, 314!” 

 

The girl didn’t make a sound, only trembled more as she let her hands fall to her sides, or at least as far as the chains would let her. 

 

Clarke didn’t mean to let the gasp leave her lips. But it only surprised her. The woman had a penis. 

 

The woman had long hair, breasts, feminine features, curves in all the correct places, and she had a penis. 

 

Clarke had never heard of someone like this. 

 

“Number 314 was born with a mutation like many others from the radioactivity in the atmosphere. It was born with a fully functional penis. It-“ Cage started to explain but Clarke held up a hand to silence him. 

 

Cage watched as the blonde stepped up the platform. 

 

Clarke took in the skinny figure of the woman and how sensitive she was to all of her surroundings. The closer Clarke was, the more the brunette in front of her began to shake. 

 

“I’ll take her.” Clarke confirmed, turning on her heel to head for the door. 

 

“What? I was merely joking about it. You may still look-“ 

 

“I said I’m taking her. I want her dressed and in my car in 5, or you’ll have no more business with me. Ok, Mr.Wallace?” Clarke hissed, continuing to walk. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

—————

 

Clarke leaned against her black SUV, which her mother paid a lot for, since it was still in good shape. 

 

A loud buzzer was heard before a door to her left slid open and guards walked out, holding both of the girls arms. 

 

The girl was crying, sobbing actually, and she was practically begging the guards to not let Clarke take her. 

 

Clarke’s heart thudded and her stomach curled at the woman’s fear. 

 

The woman was now in a very old pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. 

 

When the guards stood only a few feet away, she waved them off. They had a brief attempt to protest, but her glare shut them up and they walked off. 

 

The woman was shaking like a leaf. Clarke wished she could blame it on the cold weather and the wind, but the woman probably didn’t even notice that. She was scared. Terrified. 

 

Clarke’s facial expression remained stoic, because she couldn’t show that she cared around places like this. 

 

Clarke opened the back door of her car, and the woman remained looking at the ground. 

 

Clarke didn’t speak, didn’t even try to force her to get inside. Clarke just got in herself. Because of course, if the girl was smart, Clarke could catch her if she tried to run. 

 

The brunette glanced upwards as Clarke sat in her seat and buckled in. 

 

Lexa slowly got inside the car, sitting in the comfortable leather seat, pulling the door closed. The noise of the doors locking made her entire body jump, and her fingers trembled as she reached for the buckle. 

 

“I’m Clarke Griffin.” The blonde said slowly, and Lexa didn’t respond vocally. Lexa nodded slightly and looked at Clarke’s buckle, and attempted to copy how to put it on. 

 

“Can you tell me your name?” Clarke asked, reaching over to pull the seat belt from behind Lexas head and buckled the strap in. Lexa froze throughout the gesture, waiting for a slap, or a hit, or maybe even a whip. 

 

Clarke only leaned back into her seat and tapped on a mans shoulder in the front seat. The man who Lexa didn’t even notice until now. He had a shaved head and had head phones in. 

 

The car started moving and Lexa whimpered. The last time she was in a car was when she was captured by the soldiers originally. 

 

“Can you tell me your name?” Clarke repeated, and Lexa glanced upwards. 

 

“314.” Lexa mumbled. She hadn’t said her name aloud since she was 13, when she was captured and was forced into the world of slavery and whatever the hell you’d call her life. 

 

Clarke gave a soft smile, “Were you born captured by them?” Clarke didn’t need to say who for Lexa to understand. 

 

Lexa shook her head ‘no’. 

 

“Then you were born with a name. I want to know your name.” Clarke spoke with a soft tone, that Lexa wished she could believe. But her life has been full of lies and she couldn’t just trust the first person that showed an interest in her. 

 

Hell. All the woman asked was her name. 

 

“My mother called me Alexander.” 

 

“Did your mother know that you were actually a girl?” Clarke asked, and Lexa wished she could curl herself into a ball. 

 

“Everyone says I’m neither boy or-“ 

 

“I’ve seen many naked women before, you are definitely one of them. No matter what’s between your legs.” Clarke cut off the brunette. “You said your mother called you Alexander. Did anyone call you something else?” 

 

“My-This-Um-My friend called me Lexa.” Lexa breathed out, and the memories of Costia flashed through her brain. She flinched. 

 

“Lexa.” Clarke tried the name with a smile. “That’s a beautiful name.” 

 

Lexa took a deep breath and didn’t mind the rest of the ride being silent. 

 

—————

 

The gates to a large estate opened and Lexas eyes widened at the sight. Clarke owned a large home, and Lexa wondered if this was what the White House looked like. 

 

There was a swimming pool in the front yard, along with fresh looking grass and green trees. Lexa hadn’t seen nature look so alive before. 

 

“I live here with my friend, Raven. She has her slave as well. She’s a year older than me. She’s a bit...” Clarke paused, a small appearing on her face. “...feisty. But she’s nice. I promise.” 

 

Lexa gulped slightly and her fingers trembled as they rested on her thighs. 

 

The car pulled up to the front of the house and the man in the front unlocked the doors. Clarke got our first and motioned for Lexa to follow. 

 

Lexa hesitantly scooted across the seat and nearly tripped as she got out, but Clarke’s hands were quickly setting her. 

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke giggled lightly and Lexa couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment. “Let’s get you inside.” Clarke continued, turning around to lead Lexa up the steps and into the large home. 

 

Lexa looked around in awe at the interior of the home. It was very open and clean. 

 

“Clarkey! Is this her? Wow, she’s a hot one!” A Latino woman ran into the room, and Lexa took a few steps back. 

 

Clarke noticed Lexas uncomfortable stance. “Yes. Raven, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is Raven.” Clarke looked between the two. Lexa was staring at her fingers while Raven was eying the girl. “Raven, I’m gonna show Lexa around. How about you make dinner?” 

 

“I guess if you want me to burn the house down, I can do that.” Raven shrugged and Lexa made a small gasp, her eyes wide as she looked between Clarke and Raven. 

 

Clarke noticed that she was genuinely terrified. “She’s kidding, Lexa. It was a joke.” Clarke assured her, but Lexa was still scared. “I’ll show you to our room.” 

 

Lexa followed Clarke, who started walking up a large staircase to their right. 

 

Lexas mind flatlined at the fact that they’d be sharing a room. 

 

_Of course we would, I’m her slave_. Lexa thought to herself. She got her hopes up by thinking that Clarke was different from all the rest. 

 

As they finished walking up the stairs, Clarke took a right down a hall way and then opened a door on their left. 

 

Lexa followed Clarke inside, and Lexa looked around. Clarke’s room was very colorful. Her bed had purple and green sheets while Clarke’s walls were a light blue. Lexa was so used to her metal bed and grey walls, that she wondered if maybe this was a dream. 

 

Clarke shut the door after a few seconds and Lexas body froze at the sound. 

 

Lexas clenched her eyes shut, ready for the first blow, or slap, or whip, or something. 

 

But it never came. 

 

Clarke watched as the brunette shivered in fear all because of a door shutting. 

 

Clarke wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because the world went to shit and she could do nothing about it. 

 

_But she can help this one girl, and that may not change the world, but it can change hers._ Clarke thought to herself. 

 

Clarke stepped towards the girl, slowly brushing the brunette hair out of her face and behind her ear. Lexas lips trembled and her eyes were moving around frantically beneath her eyelids. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Lexa. Ever.” Clarke whispered, wiping a tear off Lexas cheek. 

 

The brunette opened her eyes slowly, gulping loudly before using her sleeves to wipe her eyes. 

 

“I promise.” Clarke continued, letting her hands fall to hold Lexas. The shirt being slightly to big and passing her fingers. Lexa looked so small and hopeless. 

 

Clarke wanted to cry again. 

 

Lexas big green eyes stared into her, the sadness hidden in them coming to the front. 

 

“Would you like to take a shower?” Clarke asked. 

 

Lexa nodded, and Clarke smiled. “I’m gonna go get some clothes from Raven, she’s more your size. I’ll be right back.” 

 

Clarke exited the room, walking down the hall and back down stairs. She opened the laundry room door, opening the machine and started digging through the clothes. She found some of Ravens sleeping boxers, a pair of black sweatpants, and a sweater that had white specks on it. 

 

That only took a few minutes, so by the time Clarke reentered the bedroom, she was in shock to see Lexa gone. 

 

“Lexa?” Clarke yelled, checking the bathroom, seeing nobody. 

 

“Lex? Where did you go?” Clarke started to worry, running through the hall, checking each room. 

 

“Lexa? Where are you?” Clarke continued to yell as she descended down the steps. 

 

Clarke entered the kitchen in a rush, “Have you seen Lexa?” Clarke looked around quickly and Raven, who was holding a burnt piece of bread and a broken toaster looked up, startled. 

 

“No.” Raven tossed the toast into the trash, followed by the toaster, which made a loud thud. 

 

Clarke shook her head, sighing. “She’s gone.” 

 

“Did you check outside?” Raven asked, wiping her hands on her pants. 

 

“What? Outside? Why would she-“ Clarke opened the kitchen blinds to outback, eyes widening at the sight. Lexa was curled in a ball, in the corner of part of the house, completely naked and shivering. “She’s naked and curled in a ball.” Clarke mumbled, snapping into reality, running to the back door and swinging it open. 

 

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke hissed, not meaning to sound angry. Clarke began to grab Lexas clothes, which were folded neatly and set on the table. 

 

“You-You said I’m taking a sh-shower.” Lexa whispered, looking at the blonde. 

 

“Yeah, a shower! Why are you outside, Lexa?” Clarke grabbed Lexas hand, pulling her upwards, handing the brunette her undergarments. 

 

“Hey, you found her! Why-Is that a penis?” Raven yelped, dropping another piece of toast. 

 

Lexas body reacted quickly to Raven, dropping her underwear and cupping her genitals in fear. “No.” Lexa whispered. 

 

“Lexa. It’s okay.” Clarke whispered back, crouching to pick up the underwear. Clarke kneeled, tapping Lexas heal. Lexa lifted her foot a little bit, letting Clarke pull the underwear on. 

 

Clarke did the same with the other leg, pulling the boxers up her legs and over her hands. 

 

Clarke then did the same with the pants and Lexa finally pulled her hands away.

 

“Raven doesn’t care, Lexa.” Clarke whispered, “now can you tell me why you were outside?” 

 

“You-You said shower? And Mr.Wallace gave us showers with a high pressure hose. I just thought-well, I thought that’s what-what a shower was? I’m sorry, it’ll never happen again, Ms.Griffin.” Lexa spoke barely above a whisper and faster than Clarke anticipated. 

 

Clarke glanced at Raven, who stared in sadness. 

 

“You don’t need to say sorry, Lexa. I’m sorry for being so angry sounding. I was just worried.” Clarke gave a soft smile, and Lexa nodded slightly. “Let’s get you in an actual shower, yeah?” 

 

Lexa nodded. 

 

—————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deals with a lot of new things. Clarke gets some news.

—————

The shower for Lexa was new and she definitely took longer than a regularly showering person would. It felt nice, the warmth of the water and she got to cleanse herself with nice smelling soap. Her hair was soft from the conditioner. Lexa felt like she was in a different world. 

 

Lexa hasn’t felt this at peace since, well, since she was captured. 

 

Lexa heaved in a breath, blinking away those memories. She shut the water off, standing there in the cold for a moment. 

 

“I miss you.” Lexa whispered to herself, because god, did she miss  _her_ . She missed her family, the friends she had. But she missed _her_ and what they had together. Lexa knows where  she  is, but she has no idea where the rest of them went. Or if some of them are even alive. 

 

Lexa blinked, wiping away a stray tear before moving the shower curtain. 

 

Lexa stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the sink. Lexa stared at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes were dark around them, her face seemed extremely thin. Her body was practically bone, only a bit of muscle from the rare times she worked out in her cell. 

 

Her hair was long, but not too long as Mr. Wallace had always had their hair cut before it was time for the  _picking_ . 

 

The picking. That’s what he called it. When the rich came on a specific day to choose their first, or one of many, slaves. 

 

Lexa was never chosen, was never really given a second glance. People only stared because of her anatomy before walking off with a good laugh. 

 

Lexas eyes trailed her own body, scars littered it. The lashes from a whip evident on her sides and back. Bruises and cuts, old and new, could be traced like they were a connect the dots game. 

 

A knock interrupted her, and Clarke’s voice seeped through. “You almost done in there, Lexa? I want to talk to you for a bit.” 

 

Lexa nodded, starting to dry her body. She flinched once she realized Clarke couldn’t see her. 

 

“Stupid.” Lexa muttered to herself.

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“B-Be out in a minute!” Lexa responded, gulping as she heard Clarke’s foot steps retreat. 

 

Lexa left the bathroom a few minutes later, Clarke was sitting on her bed, a phone in hand. 

 

Lexa wanted to ask about it, as she’d never seen one. But decided against it. She didn’t want to speak if she wasn’t given permission to. 

 

At least that’s what Cage always said. 

 

_ “ Don’t speak unless spoken to. Obey all orders. You’re not equal. You’re below them! You listen to them!” Cage would hiss at her, gripping her jaw as she slumped to the floor, receiving another lash on her back for not responding.  _

_ “Yes, sir.” She would whisper, holding back her sobs until he left her cell .  _

 

“Great! You’re done! I’ve just gotta tell you a few things and then we can go downstairs.” Clarke started, patting the spot next to her on the bed. 

 

Lexa glanced around the room, wondering if Clarke was talking to someone else. 

 

Clarke frowned at Lexas reaction. She thought she had made a breakthrough with the brunette. 

 

“Sit down? Please?” 

 

Lexa blinked, giving a small nod before sitting at the foot of the bed, barely even on top. 

 

Clarke realized this is probably the best she’s gonna get for now, so she continued. “Raven’s, well her slave, although we don’t really treat her as one, she just lives here, just got home from a day trip to get some supplies. I thought I’d just warn you incase you run into her. And she brought the dog home, since the dog went with her.” Clarke finished, and Lexa nodded again. 

 

“Lexa, please talk to me.” 

 

“Okay.” Lexa said after, and Clarke began to get annoyed, but she quickly calmed down.

 

_This is all new to her, it’s going to take time._ Clarke reminded herself. 

 

“Do you have any questions? Like, what’s her name? About the dog? About me? Anything?” Clarke pushed, leaning forwards to try and reach Lexas eyes. 

 

“No, ma’am.” Lexa whispered, hearing the annoyance in the blondes voice. 

 

“Ok.” Clarke nodded, sitting there for a moment with a blank face. Lexa sucked in a silent breath, staring at the floor. 

 

“Let’s go eat some dinner.” 

 

Clarke stood and left the room, Lexa slowly following. 

 

Lexa stepped down the stairs, hearing laughter from the kitchen and seeing Clarke enter a nearby room. 

 

Lexa gulped, wondering if she should stay and wait for Clarke or just enter the kitchen. 

 

Lexas feet seemed to work on their own, as she pushed open the kitchen door and the room became quiet. 

 

“Lexa! You’re hair looks good, less greasy!” Raven smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter. Another woman was in the room, and Lexa gave a small nod. The woman smiled back, a glass of wine in her hand. “This is Anya, and the dog is outside. His name is Otis.” 

 

Lexa took in the information, looking back at Anya. 

 

When their eyes met, Lexa could see the look in them. Anya was concerned, and it felt like she was trying to tell Lexa it would be okay. 

 

Lexa looked away, because trusting someone too fast is never a good idea. 

 

“I made dinner, since I’m the only person in this house that knows who to cook properly. And not burn the house down.”Anya stated and Raven pouted. 

 

_There it is again, burning the house. What’s up with these people and fire?_ Lexa wondered, her eyebrows creasing.

 

“Where’s Clarke?” Raven spoke up, looking away from Anya. 

 

Lexa gave a small shrug, and looked up from the ground, realizing that both of the other women in the room were staring at her. 

 

“Raven. Why don’t you set the table in the dining room? I’m gonna talk to Lexa.” Anya smiled, and Raven went to argue, because laziness, but decided against it due to Anyas glare. 

 

Once Raven left the room, Anya took a few steps towards Lexa, leaning against the nearby counter. “I know what you’re thinking.” The blonde nodded, and Lexa looked towards her fingers. “You’re thinking ‘This is a coverup. This isn’t how they’re going to treat me forever. This is just a joke.’ Trust me, I know. I thought the same thing. Because Cage Wallace taught us how to behave and what we should expect when we got picked. He treated us how he thought we would be treated out here. Him probably being worse. But it depends on where you end up.” Anya paused, watching as Lexas gears spun in her head. “But you ended up in a good place with people who don’t think the way this world turned out is good. They don’t want this just as much as us. And I know it’s going to take time for you to trust them. But trust me. Because I came from the same place and here I am, living a life I only ever dreamt of.” Anya smiled softly, and Lexa looked up slowly. Anya was around an inch taller than the brunette. 

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Lexa whispered, fear hiding in her eyes. 

 

“You’ll just have to trust me. Take the dive and don’t be afraid of what’s in the water.” Anya tried to sound smart, but the crease in Lexas eyebrows and the confusion written on her face made her stutter. “It’s-It’s a figure of sp-ya know what? Doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is you need to just trust me.” 

 

Lexa nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets and giving a small half-smile to Anya. 

 

“Go find Clarke. Tell her foods ready.” Anya motioned to the kitchen door, and Lexa mumbled a ‘ok’ before exiting the kitchen. 

 

“Ms.Griffin? Er-Clarke?” Lexa called out, walking down a hallway with multiple doors. 

 

The blonde bursted out of a door, giving Lexa a quick smile. “Hello, dinners ready?” 

 

Lexa nodded, looking at the blonde with confusion. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Y-Yes! Just got done with a phone call with some friends.” The word friends seemed to be pushed out of Clarke’s mouth. 

 

“Ok.” Lexa muttered, “Anya said to find you.” 

 

“She said that? That’s great! Let’s go eat then.” Clarke passed Lexa in a hurry, and Lexa wanted to ask Clarke what was wrong, but she decided against it. She followed Clarke into the dining room, and watched as Clarke, Raven, and Anya sat down. The open chair being next to Anya. 

 

Lexa stopped, wondering if she was supposed to sit too. 

 

Anya answered her question. “Sit down, Lexa. I promise you’ll like the food, I didn’t poison it.” 

 

Lexa didn’t quite understand, what she assumed to be, a joke. “I’m-I’m eating _with_ you ?” 

 

Lexa met Clarke’s eyes, and Clarke took it as if she was asking for permission. “Every breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” Clarke smiled. 

 

Lexa nodded slightly, pulling out the chair and slowly took her seat. There was a rolled napkin in front of her plate, and a glass of water to the left.

 

Anya looked a Raven with a sad smile, reaching for the large pot in the middle of the table. A large spoon inside, she scooped up some spaghetti and gently placed it on Lexas plate. “It’s one of the best things I can make, but if you ever have requests, I would like to make them.” 

 

Lexas eyes widened at the amount of food, and the fact that the food looked good. 

 

She was used to eating a single scoop of mashed potatoes for breakfast, and an old, rotten, slice of turkey for dinner. The same every day. She was lucky to receive two slices on thanksgiving. Although Lexa never knew what the date was. 

 

_The date_ _._ Lexas eyes glanced upwards, wanting to ask a question. Clarke said she could ask a question.

 

_But that was earlier_ . 

 

Lexas mind was right. That was earlier, so she glanced back down at her food and gently reached out to grab a mouthful of spaghetti. 

 

A few moments passed and lexa was shoving the food into her mouth with her fingertips. 

 

“Oh gosh, Lexa!” Clarke yelped, and Lexa looked up, her eyes showed fear at the noise. Clarke winced at the fearful look in the brunettes eye. Clarke changed her attitude fast, letting out a soft laugh. “Look.” Clarke grabbed the rolled up napkin, undoing the tucked piece and opened it. A fork and knife rolled out. 

 

Lexas eyes widened, and she glanced around the table. Raven and Anya continued to eat and didn’t seem like they cared about Lexas mess up. 

 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_ _._ Lexas mind repeated, and she looked up at Clarke, awaiting a disappointed look, but just saw a smile. A pretty smile, according to Lexa. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lexa whispered, slowly dropping the remaining noodles from her fingers and grabbing the napkin. 

 

“Don’t be. Happens to all of us.” Clarke attempted at a joke, and she was happy to see the corner of Lexas mouth lift up. 

 

They ate in silence, Lexa taking longer to eat almost a quarter of her plate than it took Clarke to eat her whole one. 

 

Lexa couldn’t eat anymore, she was full, but she didn’t know if she was supposed to eat it all or not. 

 

Lexa glanced up at Clarke, who was staring at her. 

 

“I-I’m full.” Lexa whispered, instantly shutting her eyes, afraid of what’s to come. 

 

Lexas hands were on both sides of her plate, and she flinched when one was enveloped with warmth. “That’s fine, we don’t usually eat all of the food Anya makes anyway.” 

 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes, meeting Clarke’s. 

 

Lexa nodded, giving a half smile. 

 

—————

 

Nighttime came around, and when Clarke walked downstairs to tell Raven and Anya that Lexas was already asleep, she meant it. 

 

The green eyed girl fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. 

 

“She’s had a long day, she’ll probably sleep in tomorrow too.” Anya exclaimed, slouching into the couch, Raven doing the same, but leaning into Anyas side. 

 

“Now that she’s asleep, I need to talk to you.” Clarke gulped, running a hand through her hair as she paced the living room. 

 

“What’s up, princess?” Raven smirked, snuggling into the blonde next to her. 

 

“Asshole Blake called before dinner.” Clarke hissed. 

 

“Bellamy called? What? Why?” Raven shot upwards, gritting her teeth at the name. 

 

“He says that him, Octavia, and ‘the group’ are taking a road trip down here.” Clarke put finger movements up around ‘the group’, making Anya snort. 

 

“Why?” Raven whined, pouting. 

 

“To congratulate me on my slave.” Clarke gave a fake smile, crossing her arms. 

 

Raven groaned, “I’m guessing Finn is coming as well?” 

 

“What do you think? He’s probably gonna try and get with one of us, and when we tell him no, try and get with the other. He has not changed.” Clarke ranted briefly, and Anya gave a sluggish nod, kissing the top of her girlfriends head. 

 

“Well, I’m sure Octavia, Monty, and probably John are coming as well, along with their, ya know, slaves, so it won’t be all bad. They’re like us, they don’t agree with how things are.” Raven nodded, pointing out the good things, but all Clarke could think about was how Lexa will be treated, and how she’ll react. 

 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded, pacing again. 

 

“When did they say they were coming?” Anya jumped in, cocking her head at Clarke’s nervous antics. 

 

“That’s just it! They leave tomorrow morning so probably around lunch time tomorrow! What the hell? What am I supposed to do with Lexa?” Clarke whisper yelled, not wanting to wake the said girl. 

 

“Just tell her about them, and then when they do get here, tell Lexa to stay with Anya at all times. They don’t mess with Anya, because they know she’ll beat their ass.” Clarke nodded along to Ravens idea. 

 

“Is that ok with you, Anya? If not, I can probably just keep her in my the room and-“ 

 

“It’s all good, princess. I’ll protect your girlfriend with my life.” Anya crossed her heart with a smirk, and Raven laughed. 

 

“She’s not my-ugh, I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” Clarke rolled her eyes, leaving the room with a sigh. 

 

———— 

 

Clarke awoke to the sound of sobs. Sobs from Lexa. 

 

Clarke quickly flipped on the lamp and turned over, the brunette was curled into a ball and sobbing into her pillow, still asleep. 

 

“Please, stop.” Lexa whimpered, shaking her head. 

 

Clarke reached for the girl, flipping her over to face Clarke. “Lexa? Wake up, it’s just a dream. You’re safe, I promise.” Clarke spoke calmly, and shook the girl slightly. 

 

Lexas eyes fluttered open, looking around frantically until they met Clarke’s.“Cl-Clarke?” Lexa gasped out, eyes glistening with wet tears. 

 

“Hey, Lexa. You were having a bad dream.” Clarke smiled, wiping the hair from Lexas face. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry for waking you.” Lexa whispered, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Don’t be! I was gonna get up soon anyway, it’s morning really.” Clarke used her long sleeve to wipe away the wetness that fell from Lexas eyes. 

 

“What time is it?” Lexa asked, still tired. 

 

“7:30, but you can sleep a bit more. I can wake you when breakfast is ready? I need to talk to you so don’t sleep in too late.” Clarke looked at Lexa, who nodded, and slowly laid back down. 

 

Clarke stood up, walking towards the bathroom to do her morning routine. 

 

“Hey, Clarke?” 

 

“Yes, Lexa?” 

 

“What’s-What’s the date?” 

 

“The date is September 13th, 2149.” 

 

“Oh. Okay, thank you.” 

 

“No problem. Ask me any questions you want, whenever you want.” Clarke stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

_This is good, she’s opening up, sort of._ Clarke nodded to herself. 

 

—————

 

“Otis, breakfast!” Clarke yelled, shaking the food bowl in her hand. The said dog slammed in through the doggy door, a wide smile on his face as his tongue hung off to the side. 

 

“Hey buddy.” Clarke smiled, petting the dogs head. She placed the food down and returned to the kitchen. Otis was a full bred pit bull, his coat was a dark grey, and his eyes were a light blue. He was beautiful. 

 

Anya had found him one night, hiding in a sewer. She had gone for a walk around the forest near by, and on the way out, found him. He came right to her and followed her home. He was really skinny at the time, and looked like he hadn’t had a shower in months. 

 

They took the dog in and Clarke ishappy to think that he’s way better now. 

 

Upstairs, Lexa was just waking up. The brunette slowly slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She peed, brushed her teeth, (Clarke left a toothbrush with a sticky note that said “Lexas toothbrush” with an arrow) and ran a brush through her hair. 

 

Lexa left the room and made her way to the kitchen, once she entered, Clarke was facing the stove, dancing along to the music playing from her phone. 

 

Lexa watched as the blonde swayed her hips and moved her hands along with the beat. Clarke sang the words and Lexa thought her voice was better than the person singing the actual song. 

 

Clarke turned to put something in the sink, letting out a scream at the sight of Lexa. “Lexa! How long have you been standing there?” 

 

Lexa looked away quickly, placing her hands behind her back. “Just a second. I’m sorry. I should have said something.” 

 

Clarke smiled, laughing while shaking her head. “It’s okay, you just surprised me.” 

 

Lexa nodded as a response. 

 

“So, I need to tell you something. Raven, Anya, and I already planned out what’s gonna happen, but you need to know too.” Clarke started, and Lexas stomach dropped. 

 

Lexas mind was racing a mile a minute, she was blinking multiple times as she looked towards her feet. 

 

_She’s gonna return me. She doesn’t want me anymore. She’s selling me. She wants someone better. God, how could have been so stupid to think I was wanted. I’m so-_

 

“Lexa?” Clarke stopped talking, noticing that Lexa wasn’t paying attention. 

 

Lexas head launched upwards. “Sorry.” She whispered.

 

Clarke saw the tears in Lexas eyes, and she instantly turned off the stove and approached the girl. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Lexa.” Clarke smiled, using her thumb to wipe away Lexas tears. “Some friends are coming over today, and they’re staying for a few days. A few of the guys are total assholes and I just wanted to let you know. You’re going to be by Anyas side the entire time. They’re gonna say things and try and do things, but I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you.” Clarke explained as quickly as she could before pulling Lexa into a hug. 

 

Lexa was stiff, her arms at her sides. Lexa hadn’t felt, well, _comfort_ in  a long time. 

 

“Lexa, you gotta hug me back or it’s just awkward.” Clarke whispered, and smiled as Lexas arms slowly wrapped around her waist. “Thank you.” 

 

Lexa tightened the hug, closing her eyes to savor the moment. 

 

—————


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ••••••• TW - ATTEMPT AT SEXUAL ASSAULT - I’ll put bolded X’s for beginning and end •••••••  
> Bellamy and the gang show up.

—————

 

Lexa stared at the bed. Her outfit for today laying on it. 

 

Clarke stood to her left, staring intently at Lexas reaction. 

 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.” Clarke smiled.

 

“No, I like it. It’s beautiful. But I don’t think I can wear it with my-um, ya know?” Lexa slowly looked at Clarke, glancing to meet the blondes eyes. “Condition?” 

 

“That is why I had Anya and Raven go out this morning to buy you these.” Clarke lifted a bag from the side of the bed, handing it to Lexa. 

 

The bag was a grey, paper bag. 

 

Lexa looked at it, confused. “A bag?” 

 

Clarke smiled, “No, inside.” 

 

Lexa set the bag down, and reached inside, feeling a piece of cloth. She pulled it out, and continued to stare in confusion. “Underwear?” 

 

“Well-Yes! But they’re compression underwear. They’re supposed to help conceal  it without any pain. I did some quick research about it, there’s quite a few people with your condition. Not from the radiation, but because they chose to transition from one gender to the other.”

 

“I don’t know why anyone would want this.” Lexa frowned, motioning to between her legs. 

 

“Well, they don’t. They were born with the condition in their brains. I guess, their brains are a different gender than their body or something.” Clarke tried to explain, but she really didn’t read too much into it.

 

Lexa nodded a bit, glancing at the time. 11:15. “Can I go try it on?” 

 

“Yes! I’ll wait, come back out and I’ll help you with the dress.” 

 

The dress. Right. Lexa looked at it again, nodding more to herself. 

 

Lexa retreated into the bathroom. 

 

Clarke sat and waited for Lexa to come back out. 

 

Once Lexa did, Clarke looked towards the brunettes legs. 

 

The underwear was on, and Clarke could see that Lexa had tucked her penis downwards. The lump wasn’t really noticeable unless you looked closely. “That looks great!” 

 

Lexa nodded a bit, looking at the dress. “I’ve-Ive never worn a dress before.” She whispered, looking towards Clarke. 

 

“Well, I think you’re going to look beautiful in one.” Clarke smiled, and motioned for Lexa to come closer. 

 

A few minutes passed and Lexa was now zipped up into the dress. You couldn’t see her bulge at all through the dress, and Lexa smiled at herself in the mirror. 

 

“I look normal.” Lexa whispered, although she didn’t mean to say it aloud. 

 

“Lexa, you are and always have been normal. Having a penis does not change that at all.” Clarke said from behind Lexa, ruffling up the brunettes curls. 

 

“Clarke! They’re here!” A voice yelled from downstairs, and Clarke sucked in a breath. 

 

“Remember. You stay by Anya. If Anya needs to go do something, you find Raven or me right away.” Clarke reminded Lexa, who nodded. 

 

“I look okay, right?” Lexa asked, staring at herself again. 

 

“Lexa, you are the most beautiful person in this house right now.” 

 

“Besides you.” Lexa responded, and Clarke’s cheeks flushed. 

 

“Thank you, Lexa.”

 

Lexa gave a small smile, looking at her feet with red cheeks. 

 

They both exited the room, going down the steps. Raven was looking out of a window and Anya was standing a few feet away, wearing a dark blue button up with black slacks. 

 

“You look amazing, Lexa.” Anya smiled, and Lexa nodded as a thank you, standing next to her. 

 

Clarke opened the door, and screams were heard from outside. A girls voice really. 

 

“Clarkey! I’m sorry I missed your birthday! I love you! Raven, I still love Clarke more than you!” A smaller woman leaped into Clarke’s arms and Raven muttered ‘asshole’ under her breath, but still give the woman a hug. 

 

Lexa stood awkwardly next to Anya as Clarke and Raven greeted everyone. 

 

Clarke and Raven dismissed the last two peoples hugs, giving a ‘hello’ and a smile. 

 

“Those are the assholes you want to avoid.” Anya whispered into Lexas ear. Lexa nodded. 

 

Once the front door was shut, the entire group seemed to turn and face Lexa. 

 

“Is this her? Wow! She’s so pretty, I hope mine is as attractive as this one!” The woman from before smiled, approaching Lexa. “Hi, I’m Octavia, but everyone just calls me O.” The girl extended her hand. 

 

Lexa slowly reached out and shook it. “I’m Lexa. Nice to meet you.” 

 

“She is a pretty one, you got lucky, she’s probably great in bed.” A man smirked, approaching Lexa. 

 

Lexa could feel Anya shift besides her. 

 

“I’m Bellamy Blake. But you’ll call me whatever I want you to.” His eyes trailed Lexas body, and Lexa shifted slightly. 

 

“Yep, that’s enough. She’s mine, Bellamy, so technically, she’ll call you whatever I want her to.” Clarke stepped in, pushing Lexa, lightly, behind her. 

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “I’m just trying to have some fun, princess. Relax.” 

 

Clarke shook her head slightly, “Let’s get this party started, yeah?” 

 

Everyone cheered. 

 

—————

 

A few hours passed and people started moving to out back, Octavia had leapt into the pool, followed by basically everyone else. Lexa and Anya sat in the lawn chairs. Lexa could easily tell who here was a slave and who wasn’t. 

 

Like the taller woman that followed Bellamy around. Lexa thinks her name is Echo. Definitely a slave. And she’s for sure treated like one. Or the skinnier boy, Jasper, he had jumped into the pool after Octavia. The only people that cared was Bellamy and Finn, mumbling something about how slaves shouldn’t be hanging out with them or whatever. 

 

Anya rolled her eyes and sent them a glare, both boys took a few steps back. 

 

Finn eventually followed everyone into the pool, and Lexa wasn’t really paying attention until a certain blonde starting taking off her shirt and jean shorts. 

 

“Stop drooling.” Anya whispered, and Lexa snapped out of her daze. 

 

“I wasn’t!” 

 

Anya hummed, smiling. Lexa rolled her eyes slightly, turning back towards the pool. Clarke was running towards, and leaping into the water. 

 

Lexa stared, watching Clarke run. Or more like Clarke’s boobs. 

 

“Why don’t you join us in here?” Finn asked from the pool, holding onto the edge. He was talking to Lexa. “I would love to see you in a bikini.”

 

Lexa sat up a bit, glancing at Anya. She was uncomfortable, he was staring at her like she was in object. 

 

“Clarke said she couldn’t go in, sorry to ruin your fantasies, shrimp dick.” Anya spoke up, adjusting the sunglasses on her face. 

 

Finns mouth fell open in shock, “What-I dont-you can’t talk to me like that!” 

 

Anya smirked, cocking her head. “Why not? I’m not yours.” 

 

Finn turned around in anger, “Raven, discipline your slave right now!” 

 

The Latino woman faced Finn with a confused look. “Why?” 

 

“She back talked me and called me a shrimp dick!” He whined, and Lexa almost laughed. Almost. 

 

“Well, is she wrong?” Raven shrugged, taking a sip from her red solo cup. 

 

Finns mouth fell open again, before his face was filled with anger and he got out of the pool, stomping inside. 

 

Bellamy followed him inside, and Anya hollered a ‘gay’ after them. 

 

Everyone laughed, and Bellamy turned around to flip them off. 

 

Lexa smiled slightly, playing with her fingers. 

 

Around an hour later, everyone had moved back inside and was sitting around the living room, deciding on a movie. 

 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Lexa whispered to Anya beside her, who nodded. 

 

Lexa stood up, giving a small smile to Clarke before walking up the stairs. Lexa walked into her and Clarke’s room, closing the door behind her and then the bathroom door. 

 

Lexa shoved her underwear down and pulled her sundress up. She peed quickly, pulling the underwear back and letting the dress fall. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Lexa was washing her hands when the door was pushed open and a drunken Bellamy stepped in. 

 

_You didn’t lock the door_ _._ Lexas mind screamed and Lexa didn’t say anything as Bellamy stumbled to the toilet and shoved his jeans down. 

 

Lexa quickly looked away as Bellamy began to pee, a beer still in his hand. 

 

Lexa turned around to leave, but Bellamy had already pulled his pants back up and grabbed her arm. 

 

“You are a pretty little thing.” He gave a gross smile and Lexa whimpered. 

 

“I bet Clarke isn’t giving you what you need.” He whispered pulling her towards him. Her back on his front. 

 

Lexa winced when he shoved her body into the counter, “Want me to give you what you need, slave?” 

 

Lexa body snapped out of its shock and she started to shake her head, trying to get out of his grip. 

 

“Don’t be like that.” He hissed, gripping her neck from behind as he tried to undo his jeans with his other hand. Lexa didn’t even notice he had placed his beer down. 

 

Lexa had tears in her eyes, she was crying and sobbing, and she couldn’t find the strength to scream, she was breathing too hard. 

 

Lexa was taking in huge breaths, crying into the counter as Bellamy popped open his jeans buttons. 

 

Lexa let out a strangled yell, before shoving her entire body backwards and slamming the drunk man into the wall behind them. He groaned and let her go. Lexa scrambled away, running out of the bathroom and into the hall. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Clarke was running up the stairs at the same time. The blonde spotted Lexas fearful eyes and the wetness around them. “Lexa? What was that noise? What happened?” Clarke asked in a rush, looking over Lexa for any fresh wounds. Clarke’s eyes darkened as she noticed the bruising around Lexas neck. 

 

“He-He-He came into the-“ hiccup “-bathroom-he tried to-he wanted-I’m sorry. I’m-Im sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” Lexas lips fumbled through her words and Clarke placed her arms tightly around Lexa. Anya had raced up the stairs and listened to the entire thing. Her eyes were dark with anger. 

 

Clarke gave her a slight nod, and just like that, Anya entered the bedroom and seconds later, dragged out a Bellamy with a swollen eye. 

 

“Bellamy?” Octavia gasped. Everyone was just now getting up the stairs and watching as Anya threw the man to the ground. 

 

“What the fuck?” Bellamy yelled, trying to stand back up. 

 

Raven stared at Bellamy, her jaw clenched. “I think it’s time Bellamy learns his lesson.” 

 

“What? Hold on a minute, I know my brother is bad but he’s not-“ Octavia stepped forward, looking between Clarke and Raven. 

 

“He just tried to  _rape_   Lexa, Octavia. He is a terrible person!” Clarke yelled, not letting Octavia respond.  “Go ahead.” 

 

Anya nodded, grabbing the man by his shirt collar, and slamming him into the wall. 

 

Lexa wasn’t paying attention, her head was buried in Clarke’s shoulder, but she could hear the thumps of Anyas fists on Bellamy’s face. And Bellamy groaning as he was beaten. 

 

Bellamy’s body slumped, his right eye bruised and swollen, his lip cut open, and some bruises here and there along his face. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re not dead.” Raven hissed, turning towards the group. “The party is over. I’m sorry for kicking you out, but maybe next time, don’t bring assholes.” 

 

There wasn’t any responses, and within 10 minutes everyone had left with a goodbye. Bellamy was passed out and slung over Finns shoulder. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath, staring at the front door after it had closed. Lexa was upstairs in their room. 

 

“What would he have done?” Clarke whispered, looking up at Raven. “If he had really pulled up her dress and saw what was underneath, what do you think he would have done?” Clarke hissed, wiping at her watery eyes. 

 

“Beat her up probably.” Raven responded. “Maybe even try and kill her. It’s not like he would get in trouble.” 

 

Clarke nodded, rubbing her face. “God. Lexa must be terrified.” 

 

“Lexas strong. Shes scared, but she’s strong. I know it. She’ll get through this. And as for Bellamy. If he would have done anything else to her, he’d be in way worse condition.” Anya said from the couch as she wrapped her bruised knuckles. “When I heard about her, ya know, condition? I think it’s good that you’re normalizing it for her. Because I don’t think anyone has ever told her that she’s normal.” 

 

Clarke nodded, “So let’s keep doing stuff like that. Let’s make her realize that she’s not different from any other girl.” 

 

“Yeah. Thats a good idea.” Raven paused. “You should go check on her.” Raven said, and Clarke nodded. 

 

The blonde exited the room and walked up the stair case. Clarke approached the bedroom door, but frowned hearing what’s inside. 

 

Lexa was inside, repeating “I’m sorry” over and over. Clarke sucked in a breath, opening the door and stepping inside, shutting it behind her. 

 

Clarke didn’t see Lexa on the bed, so she looked around. She placed a hand over her mouth when she saw Lexa huddled into a corner, her body in a ball. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Lexa whispered, shaking her head as her face was buried into her knees. 

 

“Lexa?” 

 

The brunettes body flinched, and started to shake. 

 

“Lexa. I’m not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you.” Clarke whispered, crouching down in front of the girl. 

 

Lexa was crying, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong.” Clarke comforted, taking a leap and pulling the girl into her arms. 

 

Lexa froze for a few seconds, before clinging to Clarke’s body and crying into her arm. 

 

“You did nothing wrong. I promise. I’m proud of you to fight back. Bellamy is a very bad person and Anya made sure he got what he deserved.” Clarke spoke lightly, hugging Lexa. 

 

Lexa fell asleep in Clarkes arms around half an hour later. Clarke carried Lexa to the bed and tucked her in, letting her sleep. 

 

—————


End file.
